


I'm Yours

by oopsiedaisies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teenagers, Todri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsiedaisies/pseuds/oopsiedaisies
Summary: Todd Simmons is a 15 year old boy attending Oakland High School, and being a doe-eyed boy who only comes up to 4'11 with a rather different style when it comes to dressing, it isn't easy for him to be taken seriously. On his first day, he meets a boy named Mickey, a senior who only chats him up seemingly to get into his pants. Todd, of course, is more irritated than into Mickey. When Mickey got shut down, he left, only for another kid in his "posse" to talk to Todd. He was disgustingly attractive and introduced himself as Dimitri Parker, a junior, and he was nice enough to get Todd's full attention, but he was still annoyingly forward with him yet Todd found himself fascinated, but when Dimitri walked away, he still wanted his attention. Luckily, life was on his side, and it turned out that Dimitri was his neighbor. Still, anxiety bit away at him. He knew Dimitri was a player, he got told by many people, he got told that he slept around like it was a game and broke hearts without batting an eye, but he couldn't help swooning over those damn ice blue eyes.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> there are some stupid references in here how many can you count lmao

The obnoxious blaring of an alarm is what shook a sleeping boy to consciousness, and he frowned- scrubbing crusted eyes and he rolled over in his bed, fiddling with the small buttons of the black box to turn off the horrific noise. Once that was shut off, he blinked at the red numbers- blurs, of the alarm clock while waiting for his eyes to clear.

5:30AM. Why had he woken up so early?

His first day of high school was today. Upon the realization, he jumped from his bed with a start and tripped out from the warm embrace of blankets, crashing to the ground on his chest but quickly recovering and rushing to the bathroom and shaking off the chill air that sent goosebumps rising on his skinny, bare arms and smooth boxer-clad legs from the sudden change of temperature. Todd flicked on the bright lights of the bathroom and clicked the door shut, locking it, and pulling a towel from the rack and hanging it on the hook beside the wide shower-bath. After turning on the shower and stripping out of his boxers, he stared at his short frame in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat up.

He reached a pale hand up and mussed his already messy and wavy dyed hair, blinking at himself in the mirror before leaning in close to his reflection and staring at his deep brown eyes, then turning his attention to his heavily freckled face.

What would other older kids think of a kid like him? A "somewhat skinny kid who only came up to the height of 4'11, who wore nothing but pastels and flower crowns", kind of kid. He supposed that was definitely a way to represent himself.

Did he have any redeeming qualities? When he smiled, dimples popped into his cheeks, and people liked dimples, and he had freckles, a lot of them. He supposed people liked freckles. Todd had short but smooth legs that were neither too big nor too thin despite the rest of his body being quite skinny. He stared back into his own eyes for a moment- he thought he had nice eyes, wide and feminine if he had to say anything about them, but he didn't complain, he liked the shape of them. They were a good colour, too, somewhat that of a doe eyed brown, and in the light they were almost hazel.

Todd was pulled back to his environment as noticed the steam beginning to rise from the shower beside him and pulled the curtain aside and stepped in, shuddering at the heat but dealing with it anyway, quickly washing his tangled and dyed hair and scrubbing his freckled and smooth skin down before rinsing off and stepping out and wrapping himself in his fluffy white towel, walking back to his room, and clicking his door shut with his heel.

6:03AM.

He had to leave in two hours, that was more than enough time to get ready and look nice for his first day of school.

"Todd, sweetheart?" The soft voice of his mom, Lynn, came from the other side of his door.

"Mom?"

"Why are you up so early? You could have had another hour of sleep." 

"I want to make sure I have everything in order before I go." He replied simply, pulling on a new pair of briefs and sorting through the many sweaters and t-shirts of all colours and shades of the rainbow before deciding on a pale yellow sweater with a white collar before grabbing a pair of white jeans. They already had a light stain on the calf part of the material, but stains were inevitable with white clothes. He pulled the tight pants up over his hips and buttoned it, looking back at himself in his mirror and pondering.

Is this a too feminine look? Probably. Would he be judged for it? Definitely. Was he terrified? Of course he was. But, was he going to change his outfit? _Hell_ no.

It took him a while to locate his few flower crowns and he ended up choosing the most bland ones he had, one with only small daisies and miniature sunflowers. He flicked one of the bent plastic flowers before setting it on the desk beside him as he grabbed his brush and brushed his hair until it was dry and pleasantly wavy and styled before he placed the flower crown on his head.

Todd grabbed his bag from the bottom of his bed that he'd packed with all his school supplies two nights ago, and swung it over his shoulder. He took one last glance into the mirror before he left his room, skipping down the few steps to the kitchen to pack his lunch he'd fixed last night and placed in the fridge- a sandwich full of vegetables and chicken, a perfectly red apple, and a small container of fresh blueberries. Once those had all been packed, he went through a mental checklist.

Showered and dressed nicely? Check. Bag packed? Check. Packed lunch? Check. Breakfast? Nope.

He wandered back around the counter to the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk before scrounging around in the cupboards for cereal and then grabbing a spoon and bowl, quickly fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the counter, he ate his cereal and scrolled through his phone, glancing at the time every few minutes.

6:32AM.

When Todd had finished his cereal, he placed it carefully into the sink and made his way back to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He brushed so long and hard to the point his gums nearly bled, but narrowly avoided doing so and spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, taking a sip of mouthwash and sloshing the horrendously spicy liquid around in his cheeks, causing his tongue to burn and eyes to water and he spat that, too, into the sink before running the tap and ridding the sink of any substance.

6:37AM.

The short boy tapped his foot on the tile floor, pondering. Was there really nothing else to do?

He wandered the house, waiting, as if while he walked, something important that he'd forgotten would come to him. The truth is, he was more than ready for his first day of high school. He paced and paced, anxiety biting at him as he finally stopped and stared out the window to have a glimpse of the sunrise. Blues and purples and soft yellows made up the sky, all reflecting off fluffy clouds that moved with the wind. He sighed spun away, figuring he could do something while he waited. He brewed coffee for his dad, Christopher, who must be getting up soon as he had to work at 9:00, and got up at 7:30. He chewed the inside of his cheek and glanced at the clock on his phone once more.

7:48AM.

Todd grinned and almost danced to his bag, snatching it from the floor and heading to the door.

"Todd?"

Todd looked behind to see his tired-looking father standing on the steps, a fuzzy housecoat wrapped around him.

"Bussing to school, didn’t want to wake either of you. Made you coffee because you always forget. C'ya!" He beamed, stepping outside and closing the door behind him, leaving a confused and tired dad inside.

8:12AM was when Todd arrived at school, and with nearly twenty minutes to spare. He walked around the top foyer of the school before he sat down on one of the benches by the front doors. While he waited and watched students slowly trickle in, he played with the thin, silver chain on his neck.

"Hey! It's a newbie! A pansy looking one at that, too!" Someone shouted, cackled, and Todd jerked his head up and saw a group of what looked like seniors staring at him as he kicked the toes of his shoes against the ground he hardly touched, with his back against the wood of the bench.

"Leave him alone, guys, doesn't even look like he has any friends with him here." Another said, the tallest one. Todd watched as he leaned against his friend and propped a large arm on his shoulder, and he quickly looked back to the ground.

"Why'd ya stop lookin', newbie? Nothin' wrong with being a little gay for me, I'm irresistible and even I know it." The jock chuckled, walking forwards to Todd.

"What makes you think I'm gay? I'm not." Todd defended, standing up and glaring at the much, much taller boy- he only came up to his chest.

"Hey, chill." The boy said, raising an eyebrow, "Besides, you're lying-- just look at this!" And with that, he plucked the flower crown off Todd's head and waved it in his face. "Are you saying you wear flowers in your hair, wear light coloured sweaters much too big on you, wear white skinny jeans, and your whole outfit _screams_ "faggot", only to tell me you like pussy?"

"Yes! So knock off the stereotypes you-- you-- you!" Todd huffed, sitting back down on the bench and crossing his arms.

"Wow, honestly, I'm hurt. My heart literally needs a bandaid. I've never been so horribly insulted." The senior wailed, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead before he sat down next to Todd. "I'm Mickey, you?"

"My name means nothing to you, as this conversation is over." Todd said, his voice wavering though as he tried to stay cold towards the other boy to get him to leave.

Mickey raised his eyebrows, his lips pulling to a smirk.

"Feisty." He remarked and stood up, ruffling Todd's hair and chuckling at the boy's scoff and thrashing hands to get him away before he dropped the flower crown on his lap and walked back to his friends.

Todd shifted in his spot as he went over the encounter and he bit his lip, taking his flower crown and placing it back on his head.

"Shake it off..." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, his leg bouncing anxiously while he waited for the bell to ring.

He wrung his hands in his lap and glanced at his phone.

8:23AM.

Seven minutes. He only had seven minutes before he would finally start his first day of his freshman year.

He dropped his posture when one of the other boys from Mickey's group walked over to him, staring at their shoes.

"Look, what's a freshman have to do to scare off all the seniors, hm?" Todd asked, sighing exasperatedly and resting his cheek in his hand as he stared at his shoes.

"Woah, first of all, I'm not a senior, I'm a junior, one year difference. Second of all, flower boy, you just have to chill for a bit, it's your first day and I get it, it's terrifying, so this fuckboy is putting his 'badass fuckboy mode' aside for you." The boy grinned and crossed his arms as he stared down at the short boy.

"Why's that?" Todd asked softly as he finally looked up at the student, hiding his surprise when he realized exactly how tall he was, nearly looking directly up, making him crane his neck.

"Because I've been in your shoes before- well-- maybe not exactly because," The boy gestured to Todd with his index finger, drawing a confused face from the brightly coloured boy and he smiled when he noticed the faint red hinting his cheeks, "But I know how it feels to walk into a new school without any friends with you, so I told Mickey, Scott, and Matt to lay off, at least for a while." He smiled again as he sat down next to Todd and rested his arm on the backrest of the bench. "Dimitri Parker."

Todd felt heat rise to his face when the older boy sat next to him, "Why--" Todd's eyes widened when his voice cracked and he covered his mouth, flicking his eyes to the side when Dimitri doubled over, laughing. "Hey, shut up!" Todd yelled, but he laughed along regardless.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Anyway, I was going to ask why you guys care so much? Why you singled me out in particular?"

Dimitri paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Mickey usually just sees someone, and then he's dead-set on trying to win them over, fuck them, and leave them. He's kind of a great example of a fuckboy, like if you looked up "fuckboy" in a dictionary, you'd see his face, and instead of his face, you'd see a picture of his dick." Dimitri said bluntly and watched as the blush that had vanished from Todd's face came back full-force, creeping up his neck and splotching across his face and tinting his ears.

"You ever seen a dick before, Prettyboy?" Dimitri asked after a while of studying Todd, who seemed determined to not meet his eyes, his gaze fixated on his lap with his lip between his teeth. "Besides your own."

Todd let out a strange noise as Dimitri mentioned his own, and released his lip, clenching his jaw as he felt his face burn hotter.

"N-No?"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, parting his lips for a moment before clicking his tongue and standing up again.

"Whadda' shame." He shrugged, walking back to his group of friends and pushing his thumbs into his front pockets.

Todd looked up as Dimitri's demeanor changed and walked off, blinking confusedly after the boy when he returned to his friends and left him on the bench.

"Oh--!" Todd shrieked as the school bell suddenly began screeching, causing him to jump and slip off the bench, leaving him with mussed hair as he sat on the dusty ground.

"Careful, Princess! Don't wanna knock off your crown!" One of the boys from Mickey's group, one he hadn't met, sneered at him. As Todd was about to reply, Dimitri rammed his elbow into the boy's side and muttered something to him, but Todd noticed he was smiling regardless.

He frowned and pushed himself to the toes of his shoes so he was squatting, and dusted off his behind before a pair of shoes came into view.

"Be grateful he didn't call you something bad, Shortie." The owner of the shoes said, extending a hand out to him to help him up.

Todd narrowed his eyes and looked up, once again being greeted with the smirking face of Dimitri.

"I don't exactly appreciate being called things like "Shortie" or "Princess" on my first day, you know." Todd muttered as he pushed away Dimitri's hand and stood up, brushing off his knees.

"Get used to it if you won't tell us your name." Dimitri replied simply and rolled his eyes while Todd took his time to get up, grabbing him by the handle of his backpack and dragged him along, up the stairs to the main foyer where they'd find out their homeroom classes.

"Hey-- Woah--! I'm not going to "get used to it"! Let me go!"

Dimitri groaned and glanced over his shoulder at Todd.

"You were going to be late because you were taking forever." He explained, lowering his eyebrows over his eyes. "Go find out who your homeroom teacher is, I'll probably see you around." He shrugged again, drawing back his hand and walking off to peer at a list pinned to the wall.

 _Mark Leno- Homeroom (Juniors) (Room 219)_  
-  
Hodges, Erin

__

__

Jackson, Andreia

Parker, Dimitri

Lewis, Matthew

Thomas, Annastasia

Matthews, Walter

Jefferson, Reese

Gardens, Phineas

Kempton, Lia

Fareham, Cadence

Salinas, Monique

Grand, Morgan  
-

Dimitri raised his eyebrow as he spotted his name on the list and wandered off down the right wing of the school to get to his class.

When he arrived, students were sitting on their desks and chatting away as Mr. Leno talked to one of the newly transferred juniors, Annastasia Thomas.

He popped his eyebrows as he looked the girl up and down, she had pretty, wavy and blonde hair that cut off just above her shoulders, flushed and peachy skin, and a slim -though short- figure. He bit his lip but was brought back to his senses when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, watch it. I can see you eyeing her up, but I called dibs! Besides, you have Andy, and you were flirting with that tiny boy earlier, whatever his name was..."

Dimitri looked over to face his friend, Matthew Lewis, and shook his head.

"Don't worry, man, she's hot but she isn't my type. I'm pretty sure Andy's my type, anyway? And that boy from earlier, I wasn't flirting with him... Well, I was, but only because he's a freshman and seems easy to get to. He'd probably be an unbelievably amazing fuck if he was older, and if he was, Andy wouldn't care-- just as long as I banged her that night and got her something to smoke, psh." Dimitri rambled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, dude, slow down, either way-- you couldn't bang him even if he _was_ older because he _isn’t_ older! He's fifteen at most, but probably not even that! He's one of the smallest boys I've ever seen! So knock it off, flirting with him is one thing, and bedding him is completely different, so keep your dick in your pants unless you're bangin' someone your age, you damn horny boy." Matt tsked, but he smiled fondly nonetheless.

"Oh, perfect. Matthew, could you find our new student, miss Annastasia, a seat? Annastasia, this is Matthew Lewis." Mr. Leno grinned from where he sat as he spotted Dimitri and Matt.

When Matt nodded, and gestured for Annastasia (who insisted he call her Annie) to follow him, Mr. Leno stood up and clasped his hands together loudly. 

"Okay, kiddos! I'm running low on coffee as I've been here since five, and I don't think I can handle you lot without coffee so I'm going to do a quick run, and in the meantime, Dimitri's in charge. You'll all call him Mr. Parker-- not Dimitri-- until I get back." He spoke loudly to the class, receiving a sarcastic response of 'Yes Mr. Leno!' From all the students.

Dimitri watched as the man chuckled and walked out of the classroom, coffee mug in hand.

The teenager walked to the large, wooden desk and slid his legs onto it, hanging them off the front and sitting on the edge. He pressed his hands behind him to brace himself as he looked over the class, taking the clipboard and pen that was to his side and took attendance of all the new juniors.

"Aight', everyone sit down," He said after a while, watching as everybody took their seats and snickered at his teacher-like façade. He looked over to the door as Mr. Leno arrived back with his coffee and a line of students, possibly freshmen, behind him.

"Alrighty kids! These are about a quarter of the freshmen who will be joining us for the rest of today, because who better to give tours than students in their third years? Seniors don't have time for 'ya." The older man grinned and ushered the younger students inside.

Dimitri smiled and ducked his head at Mr. Leno and let the younger students find their places in the back before he stood up, clasping his hands together. "Okay, so I think everybody who's a junior in here knows me, except for maybe a few of you, but I'm Dimitri Parker, I'm also a junior here-- obviously, but welcome to Oakland high school if you've just started coming here! Today's only a half day, and for next period, myself and and a couple other students will be giving tours of the school and when you all arrive back, you'll be given your schedule and if you're really that interested, you can ask me or someone else to help you out with anything else that you need!" He said, crossing his arms as he looked over the students with a wide grin.

"In the meanwhile, if you'd like to just sit back and just take in a new school if you're nervous, go ahead! If you'd like an early start on tours, that's also fine, because it's frees up more room in the halls for when everybody's out. If you have any questions you can come up and see me, Mr. Leno-- because he's a great guy that's been a family friend for four years-- or anyone you're wanting to stalk and befriend this year and just... play it off like you're worried about school." Dimitri laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, stalking is definitely the best way to befriend someone."

Dimitri looked over each of the freshmen and snorted when he caught the boy from earlier staring at him, a lost but adoring look on his face.

"So, welcome to Oakland high, good luck!" He grinned and dropped his gaze back to the boy, winking at him before he slipped off to the side where Matt was standing.

"How was that?"

"It was great, you teacher's pet." Matt sneered jokingly, but patted Dimitri's bicep anyway.

"Hey, I'm like the opposite of a teacher's pet, I just don't let Mr. Leno see that." Dimitri grinned cheekily and pushed his hands into his pockets. He jumped as he was shoved forward and slim, tanned arms wrapped around his middle. "Hey Andy," He hummed, patting her hands.

"God, I'm so fuckin' tired." She groaned, rubbing her face into his back.

"What do you want me to do about that?" He asked sarcastically, swaying slightly to rock Andy with him.

"You know..." She mumbled, sneaking a hand down to the bottom of his shirt.

"Guys, gross. Somewhere else 'ya nasties." Matt gagged teasingly but eyed Dimitri nonetheless, who simply laughed at him and unwound Andy's hands and pulled her around to stand in front of him before he picked her up by her waist and allowed her to wrap her bare legs around his hips, leaving him to hold onto her by her back and her bottom that was clad in thin, black yoga shorts.

"You're warm." The girl commented and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut as she placed a little kiss on the bottom of his neck.

"Cool. You smell like weed." He remarked and laughed softly when Andy scoffed and faced away from his neck.

 _"GUYS."_ Matt whined, sagging backwards, "Somewhere else! I'm right here!"

Dimitri cackled and shook his head, "Deal with it, assbag. Take it all in, this right here? All mine."

Matt raised his eyebrows and smirked, looking over Dimitri's other shoulder and pointed at the girl from before, Annastasia.

"Yeah? Well _that's_ gonna be all mine, sooner or later." He said, crossing his arms. He paused for a moment when Dimitri didn’t seem phased and sighed, before an idea came to him. "Or that one." He muttered, jutting his chin over to gesture at Todd, who was standing awkwardly in the center of a group of girls who kept plucking at his clothes and giggling, leaving him to shyly respond, and keep looking over to where he and Dimitri were.

That got a reaction from Dimitri, and the older boy narrowed his eyes.

"Me first, then all yours."

"He's still a freshman!" Matt sing-songed tauntingly, "Gonna go against all your morals and bang a lil' boy? You pedophile."

"I'm not a goddamn pedophile! Even if I was going to fuck him, there's only like, a two year difference!"

"Still, the fact that he's probably only fifteen is creepy."

"There are kids in seventh grade that are gettin' some from kids here. We're sixteen at least, even if we're going to be turning seventeen in a couple months."

"That's because they’re pedophiles, and that's still nasty!"

"At least this kid's still a virgin."

"Yeah, keep it that way until he's eighteen at least-- wait, how do you know he's a virgin?"

"Look at him!" Dimitri exclaimed, "Tiny and scrawny, blushes at the mention of a cock, always flustered?" Dimitri explained, raising an eyebrow, "A kid like that couldn't go to school and still be like that naturally if they had a dick up their ass before."

"You're stereotypical, Di, maybe that's his tactic. Lure dominant boys in who are into pretty boys like that n' get fucked hard by 'em, doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Oh, now who's the pedophile?"

"Shut up," Matt grunted, "I'll fight you, we both might be some of the biggest and oldest juniors here even if I'm slightly shorter, I'll literally fight you so bad you can't walk."

Dimitri snorted, covering his mouth.

"Yes Daddy?" He teased, watching the realization cross Matt's face and the blush rise on his face. 

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry Daddy!"

"Oh, that's it, put Andy down and Daddy'll be serious about fighting you!" Matt cackled and rolled up his sleeves.

Dimitri shrugged and placed Andy on a nearby empty desk and kissed her forehead before spinning around and wiggling his eyebrows at Matt, who shook his head while laughing and ran after him, landing a single punch to his gut before the taller boy slipped away and bolted from the class, running down the hall and laughing with a determined Matt on his heels.

"I was the top student of track last year, Dimitri!"

"And I'm still ahead of you! Did ya slack off over the summer? Fatass!" Dimitri taunted as he rounded a corner, but skidded to a stop when the PA system went off.

_"Gooooood morning, Oakland High! Tours will be started shortly so could all students head back to their gathering classes? Tours will be started shortly, students, please head BACK to class. Thank you!"_

Dimitri groaned loudly and tossed his arms.

"So much for that." He muttered, looking over to Matt, who seemed to also he out of breath. "Race you back?"

"You're on." Matt smirked, straightening back up. "One...Two..." And like that, Matt tore off, without even reaching three.

"You dick!" Dimitri yelled, clumsily sprinting forward and chasing after Matt, and by the time he turned the corner, Matt was halfway down the hall and cackling wildly, Dimitri desperately trying to catch him by pushing his limits.

Even though he pushed as hard as he could, he didn't reach Matt in time and the other boy had already arrived into the classroom. When Dimitri walked in, Matt was breathing heavily and laughing softly at him.

"Were ya snoozin'?" He taunted, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you cheater. You didn't even get to three and you ran."

"Yeah, well... be ready at all times."

"What?" Dimitri asked incredulously, narrowing an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Be ready at all times!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, _"be ready at aaaaallll times,"_ great, thank you so much. That helps a lot."

"You're welcome!" Matt grinned and spun around, looking around the room to find Annie.

Dimitri looked around for Andy and found her in the same place he'd left her except she was flopped over on the desk and asleep, and as Dimitri walked over to her, a small student stepped in front of him.

"Hey, it's the little pretty boy!" Dimitri grinned, crossing his arms and looking down at him. "What can I do for 'ya?"

Todd bit his lip and frowned, blinking up at Dimitri.

"Okay, one; don't call me a "pretty boy", and two..." Todd grinned nervously and played with the cuffs of his sleeves that dangled at his palms, "Could you tour me around the school? I-I mean... it just kind of seems--" Todd paused for a second when he noticed Dimitri was facing him, and he took a step away from him, but Dimitri only followed with another step. "Like..." He paused again and swallowed heavily as he was backed against a desk, but he realized Dimitri had kept a bit of distance. "You know w-what you're doing..." He rushed quickly and pushed his hair from his face, "Are you always this forward with people?"

"Yeah. The cute ones, basically." Dimitri shrugged, pushing his hands in his pockets. "But yeah, I can tour you."

Matt looked over from where he was standing and narrowed his eyes at the situation and walked over, plastering a big and shining grin on his face.

"Hey little buddy! I'm Matt, thought I'd introduce myself because this douchebag," He paused to gesture across at Dimitri, "isn't all he's cracked up to be." He said pointedly, glancing over to Dimitri when the taller boy shot him a look.

"Oh?" Todd asked, blinking up at Matt with wide eyes.

"Mhm, he just says anything to get a quickie." Matt's tone begins to fall less light and joking as he glances up at Dimitri, who mouths a _'Stop it'_ to him.

"Oh..." Todd mumbled, looking down to the ground.

"Aw, buddy! Don't worry though, he's actually quite a funny and nice guy! Don't be down on your first day." Matt grinned, patting Todd on his shoulder.

Todd nodded and wandered back off, quickly noticed by the girls from earlier and dragged over to them, excitedly whispering and looking over to Dimitri and leaving a very, very flustered Todd.

"Matt, what the fuck?" Dimitri growled, gritting his teeth as he stared at his friend.

"I told you, anyone but him." Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't any of your business, though! If he didn't want me to come onto him, I'd know!" Dimitri exclaimed, but he tried to keep his voice hushed.

"You'll break him, Dimitri. If you do whatever it is you're doing to him just for a quick fuck because he's cute, you'll break him." Matt told him while shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, "He's a person just like you but he looks like he's more sensitive and vulnerable and emotional, and it looks like you don't get that."

Dimitri stared at him for a moment before sighing and walking back to Andy silently.

Matt scoffed in disbelief and shook his head before he walked over to the blonde girl he'd met earlier, Annie.

"Miss Annastasia," He grinned, bowing in front of her, drawing a shy grin from her.

"Hi?" She said, like a question, but she smiled regardless, biting her lip bashfully as he blinked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Dos't thou has't a tour guide?" Matt asked, a sideways smile pulling to his lips.

"Wow, look at you, Shakespeare," Annie giggled, looking away. "And no, I don't..."

"Well, could I be your tour guide?" Matt raised his eyebrows as he spoke, and his dumb smile was still plastered on his face.

"I don't know, could you?" Annie asked, pursing her lips in an attempt to hide her smile, but failing either way.

"I think I can, yeah." Matt said confidently, blinking down at the pretty girl as he pushed his hair back.

"Well then I guess you can." Annie laughed softly again, just barely meeting his eyes. "Who's your buddy?" She asked after a moment, "The big guy with the dark hair?"

Matt frowned at her interest towards Dimitri.

"That's-- Uh, yeah, that's Dimitri. He's kind of... uh, the player of the school."

"He looks like it, but he also looks kind of nice? And if he's the "player", what's up with his girlfriend?"

"Oh, no! He's super nice, him and I are like brothers and most of the time, that horny and cocky façade that everyone sees, is fake. He's a great guy, we've known eachother since uh, third grade?" Matt spoke softly and smiled, leaning back on a nearby desk. "And the girl that he's talking to? That's Andy. She's his girlfriend and she's stoned ninety percent of the times she's here, and she's just kind of careless and oblivious."

"So... why is Dimitri with her?"

"They met in the last year of middle school and Andy was Dimitri's first legitimate girlfriend, but they didn't-- uh... Andy used him a bit and uh... yeah..." Matt trailed off, realizing he probably shouldn't have spoken so much.

"Uh... huh." Annie said awkwardly, biting her lip and looking away from him for a moment. "So, um," She tried, trying to get a conversation going.

"Hey, lovebirds!" A chirpy, yet deep voice said, and a weight was placed on Matt's arm.

"Fu--Holy shit!"

While Matt was recovering from a semi-heart attack, Annie giggled and the weight on Matt's shoulder traveled up and a hand patted his shoulder. Matt looked over and recognized his other friend, Walter Matthews.

"Well, if it isn't the man who stole my name!" Matt scoffed, shrugging off the dark skinned arm.

"I'll steal your last name instead, if you'll let me!" Walter grinned, and suddenly jumping at Matt and causing him to catch him bridal style.

"Wally--Shit-- I'm probably one of the biggest juniors, I take pride in that, but that doesn't mean I can carry you everywhere." Matt mumbled, shifting his grip to hold Wally better

"But you will?" Wally asked and grinned as he got a reluctant sigh of agreement. "Hey there, gorgeous." Wally flirted jokingly with Annie, tossing her a wink as he slung an arm around Matt's neck.

Annie laughed softly at the bubbly man's personality and waved at him.

"Who's the little one you were talking to?" Annie asked 

"Shortie over there? Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as he nodded towards the small boy from earlier. "Dunno. He refuses to give us his name, probably because the asshole of the school, Mickey, gave him a bad first impression.”

"How so?"

"Tried to get in his pants."

Annie's eyes widened and she blinked at Matt's bluntness.

"Uh-- right, how do you know that?"

"Considering I'm part of his little posse, he tends to talk to us about how he's "definitely going to get some later", but the poor little boy looked more terrified and irritated than anything coming close to intrigued." Matt laughed half-heartedly, shaking his head lightly.

"Yikes, poor boy." Annie made a sympathetic pout.

"What's Mickey's deal, anyway?" Wally asked from Matt's arms, playing with his own fingers.

"Who knows! I've known him for three years but he's always kind of been a douche." Matt shrugged, shifting his weight for a moment before realizing he couldn't hold him up anymore and he placed Wally back on his feet.

"Meanie."

"Dude, my arms were going to fall off, you aren't that light!"

 _"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"_ Wally exclaimed, a smile threatening his lips and his voice wavering with the hint of laughter.

"Ah yes, a fat competitive swimmer, I know a lot of those." Matt said thoughtfully, but sarcasm seeped through his tone fondly.

"I knew it. All this time, I knew it!" Wally wept, his posture faltering, "We're done! I don't have to put up with this!" He huffed, pouting to Matt before he stalked off humourously, his eyes closed and his lips upturned in a dainty and posh way.

"He's dumb." Matt commented warmly as he watched Wally stalk off to his other group of friends.

"Shouldn't call your friends dumb." Annie teased as she looked over to him, raising a brow.

 _"You’re_ dumb."

"Does that make me your friend?"

"I don't know, does it?"

"Guess we'll have to see, Lewis." Annie said with a sly smile before looking back to her feet.

"It's Matthew." Matt shot back with a grin, only looking back when a few of the freshmen followed a junior out the door, the class suddenly seeming very empty. "Guessin' we should get a move on, then?" He pondered, blinking towards the door.

"Maybe. You should probably get more kids though, it isn't really much of a tour if you tour one person."

"Sure it is! But fine," Matt mumbled before stepping off to talk to a group of freshmen, their faces seeming anxious and unsure.

Annie watched from the desk she leaned on and laughed when the freshmen gave Matt awkward and forced smiles and nodded, following him back to where she stood.

"Tour enough for ya', m'lady?"

"Definitely." Annie agreed and followed him and the other students out into the hallway.

Meanwhile, Dimitri stood talking to Andy, insisting she go home.

"Listen, it's only a half day and nothing's happening, you're just sitting around anyway- go home." 

"Fine..." The girl grumbled and pushed herself off the desk, staring up at Dimitri for a moment before sighing and walking out the door.

"Alright kids! Let's get these tours goin'!"

\-- 

When the school tours were over, Todd's mom drove in and picked him up, asking many questions on the way home.

"How was it? Meet any friends?"

"It... uh, it was lovely and I met this girl named Monique... and another named Cadence. They were pretty cool..."

"Did you meet any _boys?"_ Lynn asked slyly, grinning as she watched the road ahead.

"Mom, no!" Todd giggled, "Well actually, a few, but I don't wanna get into it."

Lynn shrugged and pulled into their driveway, Todd lingering for a few moments.

"That's fine, honey, don't worry-- I'm just kiddin' with you."

"Mhm." Todd gave her a small smile as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I _am_!" She laughed, popping open her door and stepping out, walking around to the front of the house and unlocking the door.

As Todd was stepping out of the car, the loud engine of a bus sounded behind him, and a bus was pulling into a bus stop. He stood for a moment, recognizing a few of the kids from around the school and the people he was in a tour group with, and then his eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly as the boy from earlier, Dimitri, stepped out of the bus.

"Oh _no..._ " He mumbled, and his body froze when Dimitri looked over to him, a slight look of surprise ghosting over his face, before it melted away and he gave Todd a grin and a cheeky wink.

"Looks like we're neighbors, pretty eyes!"

Todd swallowed as he watched him walk to the house right next to his and pause right in front of the door, looking over at Todd expectantly, an amused expression on his features. Todd was in shock for a moment before he shook his head and glared at Dimitri.

"You-- _You're_ my neighbor?" He yelled irrediculously, only earning a small laugh from Dimitri before he unlocked the door and walked inside without even a goodbye.

"I can't believe this." Todd muttered, his eyes still wide as he shook his head and walked to his own door, walking in and shutting the door behind him, leaning against it.

"What's up, sweets?" Lynn asked from the kitchen.

"It's one of the boys," Todd said, closing his eyes and letting his head hang back and thump against the door as he sighed. _"Neighbors..._ " He whispered to himself, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im finally posting this  
> anyway i'm very excited to be finally publishing this and i dont know if i would have even gotten so far as to rewrite this without my main supporter, (i'll call her S),  
> S, you've been here since their ugly start and you're still with me and seeing their development, and honestly i couldn't be any happier being your friend, u supported me through so many things and showed so much love to my writing even though it was ugly and i thank you so much, so here's the damn rewrite !!


End file.
